Past, Present, Future
by Dufflepuff
Summary: Chaos ensues when people from the past appear out of nowhere! Can the titans sort present day out so the future is good?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I have noooo idea where this story is going – in fact I'm making it up as I go along! Anywho little disclaimer thingy I don't aaaanything but the plot and my amazing creativity and characters. Aaaaanywho on with the show! Oh and please review!

TT

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality." Yoda's face filled the whole of the wide screen T.V.

"Who?"

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me . . . your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

The titans were all engrossed in the film. They each had a large pot of popcorn on their lap and soda between their knees except Starfire's which was floating next to her. As the credits rolled up the screen the Beastboy jumped up sending popcorn everywhere.

"Whoing!" He shouted, the universal sound of a lightsaber, "Shum Shum" He waved his hands round with an invisible lightsaber in his hands. "The force strong in me I think!"

"Wrong you are!" Yelled Cyborg jumping from the sofa scattering more popcorn.

"Do you have to?" Asked Raven

"Come on Raven! Throw popcorn you must!" Beastboy said throwing some in her direction.

"Cut it out!"

"What's the matter with you?" asked Robin

"Nothing. I'm going to my room."

Raven left while the others continued their battle. Robin went to sit with Starfire who was sat confused in her chair.

"What's up Star?"

"I don't understand." She said dodging a stray piece of popcorn

"Well it's a pretty confusing film."

"Film? Robin what's a film?"

"What did you believe that? It's not true Star!" Laughed Cyborg

"Imagine if it was! I mean lightsabers, Sith lords, Yoda!" Beastboy's eyes glazed over as he lived out his dream.

"You mean it's not true? Nothing is true?"

"No Star. It's like a story, a faery tail." Explained Robin

"But it was so real."

"CGI." Said Cyborg. "Computer graphics in other words" he added after he saw their blank faces.

"They use actors. Normal people like us. Okay well normal people not like us and they act to a script." Said Robin

"Oh. Like a play?"

"Yes. Just like a play or a Television show."

"Television show?"

"Never mind Star." Laughed Cyborg "just don't believe everything you see on the screen."

Beastboy snapped out of his trance and came back to reality.

"I'm off to bed! Night all." He gave a wave and scampered out the door.

"You should go up as well Star. This movie might have been a bad idea." Said Cyborg helping Star up.

"Good night my friends." And she floated out the living room.

TT

With the sound muted Robin and Cyborg fought as quietly as they could on the playstation.

"No. No. Yes." Whispered Robin leaning with his character.

The digital clock in the corner shone 23:06 onto the ceiling. Robin stifled a yawn. BEEP. 23:07.

"Bed?" Asked Cyborg

"One more game. This time I will beat you." Robin shifted his seat.

"Cyborg?"

"Mmm?"

"You ever wonder if Slade is still out there?"

"Man we got rid of him. It's over."

"But there's always trouble isn't there? What if he faked his death?"

Cyborg sat up.

"What's brought this on?"

"Just. Thinking I guess."

"Look mate. Slade will never come back."

TT


	2. Chapter 2

Oookay next capter. Whoohoo! My first reviewer!

Tim Fortune: You have to wait before the chaos ensues! Lol and yea I had just watched ROTS! You may call me Darth Lydious! Anywho…

It was 03:58 when Robin and Cyborg finally turned off the playstation. News 24 flashed up onto the screen. A young woman in a posh suit sat reading the latest news.

REPORTS OF PURPLE LIGHT SEEN

Flowed across the bottom of the screen.

"Unmute it a second." Said Robin to Cyborg.

Cyborg pressed a button and soon the woman's voice blasted onto the surround sound.

"THE STRANGE LIGHTS HAVE BEEN SEEN ALL AROUND THE CITY!"

"Turn it down!" cried Robin diving for the controller.

"WE GO LIVE NOW WITH JESSICA STANTON!"

Cyborg managed to turn the TV down before the pretty face of Jessica Stanton filled the screen.

"The strange lights were first seen above this hill here. Police later arrested a man dressed in Victorian clothing but they will not release any further details…"

It flicked back to the studio.

"So Jess. Are these two incidents related?"

"Well Mary it seems so. Witnesses to the lights say that the man appeared to come through the purple lights. As I said Police will not release any information about the man."

"Is the man known in the city?"

"Well the information we found from nearby people is that he has no idea where he is and keeps repeating the phrase 'I just want to go home'."

"Well thank you Jess. Back to the main headlines."

"What on earth was that about?" asked Beastboy entering the room

"Purple lights." Answered Cyborg "Did we wake you?"

"Not much! But it's okay I might as well have some tofu now."

"Eeew tofu!"

Beastboy made himself a tofu sandwich and sat down on the sofa with Robin and Cyborg.

"So what was it about?"

"Purple lights." Said Cyborg sniffing the tofu on Beastboy's plate.

"Purple lights?"

"Yeah. Random purple lights and some guy turning up out of them."

"Sounds strange. Better wake the others."

"Already on it!" called Robin from the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! I'm back in Germany after spending 6 weeks in Cyprus with my mum and sister. Okay now that I'm tanned and have a new hair cut and hair colour I'm ready to get typing! The hobo gloves are on and I'm sat poised at my keyboard listening to the llama song! Hehe "http/ you've got to see it! Anywho on with the chapter!

Tim Fortune: Yup your five minutes of fame start here!

TT

The titans sat on the huge sofa watching the news unfold in front of them. Chaos was everywhere. The purple lights were appearing all around jump city. The titans could see them appearing through the huge glass windows, any they couldn't see were shown on the big screen telly.

"What are they?" asked Starfire

"We don't know. No one does." Robin told her

"Do think it's bad?"

"Not sure." Robin was going to continue but he was cut short by the purple light glowing in the kitchen oblivious to the Titans currently facing him. "Titans down!"

The titans turned to the kitchen. With shock on their faces they dived for cover. The light continued to glow. Suddenly with a pop the purple light started to grow, it screeched an ear piercing sound as it did so. The white centre of the purple light was intense and the titans could feel the heat from their hiding places. The white light began to take the shape of a man. Arms unfolded and legs grew. Until finally with another loud pop the screeching stopped and a man fell to the floor coughing loudly.

"I say!" He cried from the kitchen floor.

He stood up and brushed himself off. He wore a suit which was charcoal grey. He picked up his top hat and stick from the floor in front of him placed them on the kitchen counter. One by one the titans stood from their hiding places.

"Oh. Are you the owners of this establishment?" he asked in his British accent.

"Erm…" murmured Beast boy

"Erm… dear lord who taught this child manners? And he looks terrible green in the face. He hasn't got the plague has he?"

"I am not ill!" Beast boy argued

"Don't yell at me boy! Children should be seen and not heard! Who is in charge here?"

"I am." Said Robin, offering his hand to shake.

"No wonder this place is in terrible shape. A boy to do a mans job. I say!"

"Who are you?"

"I am William Wardensworth." He said puffing his chest out. Beast boy sniggered. "Who in the blazes are you?"

"I'm Robin, he's Beast boy. That's Cyborg and over there is Starfire and Raven." Robin pointed out the titans.

William Wardensworth's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"You let women expose themselves in such a manner! What on earth is this? I bet you're foreign. You foreign types always have such weird customs."

"We're not foreign. We're American."

"Well that explains it."

"William what-" Robin began

"Mr Wardensworth if you don't mind!"

"Erm… Mr Wardensworth what year do you think it is?"

"What a silly question. It's 1914."

"Will- My Wardensworth. It's 2005"

"What in the blazes?"

Robin picked up the remote control and clicked on the television. Yet again the news came blasting on the screen.

"The Germans are invading! Sound the alarm!" William Wardensworth dived under the kitchen counter shouting a hurl of insults at the Germans. The titans however stopped in their tracks. Another purple light had appeared this time at the other end of the room.


End file.
